The present invention relates to an installation for cutting a knife material which accurately cuts and forms an intermediate knife material to be supplied to a bending device for bending and producing a knife for working a sheet body.
A knife 100 for working a sheet body is, for example, fixed in a fitting groove 102 of a knife retainer 101 as shown in FIG. 17, and is used to form blankings or creases of various figures on a sheet body such as a corrugated board, a cardboard or the like.
In general, a knife for working a sheet body is produced by cutting a knife material in a band-shaped configuration to form an intermediate knife material of a predetermined length, feeding the intermediate knife material to a bending device, and bending the material to form a predetermined configuration by using the bending device.
A conventional method for forming a knife for working a sheet body therefore requires a cutting device for cutting a knife material to a predetermined length and a bending device for bending an intermediate knife material to a predetermined configuration.
Moreover, the cutting device requires taking a knife material from a repository member where knife materials of a certain length are kept and feeding the knife material to a cutter.
That is to say, a conventional installation as a whole is complicated because it requires taking the knife materials one by one from the repository member and feeding said knife material into the cutter to a predetermined proper position.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an installation for cutting a knife material which can take out one knife material and certainly feed this knife material to a cutter, and also which installation as a whole is simple.